American football can change plans
by mini wolf
Summary: is a normal world, ninja exist in the story, akatsuki arent bad, Konoha high will fight Deimon high in American football, full summary inside naruto x eyeshield 21, Hiruma x Hinata it say T but is rated M
1. Chapter 1

Me: yay first fanfic "American football can change plans" YA-HA!!!

Moro: and? Youre still an idito

Me: shiro help me!!!

Shiro: Im just a fox what should I do?

me: Thanx for the help….

Hiruma:YA-HA!! WHEN IM GOING TO BE WITH HINA-HIME???

Me: shut up and go to the Disclaimer

Hiruma: Thanx to mini wolf doesn't own naruto or eyeshield 21 YA-HA!!!

is a normal world ninja exist in the story akatuki arent bad Konoha high will fight Deimon high inAmerican football, all the konoha guys

are after hinata incuding akatuki and suna, and soon the deimon high hiruma try to win hinata's heart will the other guys like that?

Rated M for future chapters.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEE….**

***CRASH!!!!!!!!!!***

"shut up!!!" shout hinata to the broken clock "hinata-nee-chan good mornin…WTF!!! How many clocks have you broken??"

"s-sory I-Iwon't do it agean…" "ok nee-chan but youre going to buy a new one" hanbi said worried "hey nee-chan today is the

play of konoha high and deimon high lets put owre uniform "said hanabi happily "b-but hanabi-chan I-I never

agree to this.."but then hinata was cut off "bull shit hinata you look great in that uniform and you know that all the konoha

guys are in love with you!!!" "Ha-Hanabi-chan thats not true!!!" replied hinata with a blush, but the true was that all the

konoha guys was after her "ok ok but lets go or we are going to be late!!!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**with the players of Deimon…**

"Hi-hiruma-san" "what do you want fuking shirty?!"shout Hiruma to sena "why do you accept the Challenge

of the guys of konoha high school??"

"_flash back"_

_four students of konoha high were on a tour of the Deimon high "heh so tey call this a school"said a brown heired guy_

"_Im hungry lets go for ramen!!!!"a blond haired guy shout "shut up Dobe" a chikken butt respond "hn" now a redhed_

"_kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa look at them they are sooooooooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_fuck" they all said at the same thime befote running to the training grounds…_

"_why does that always happend?!" shout the fox boy "hey guys are you ok???" they heard some one ask_

"_well almost,but hey can you help us to go to the principal office?" "sure!!! My name is sena" he said with a smile_

"_Im naruto the next…"_

"_shut up idiot, Im Neji, the redhead is gaara, and the chikken butt is sasuke" "nice to meet you" said sena happily _

_**In the principals office…**_

"_Thank you sena" said naruto "good bye" and with that sena goes back to the training grounds._

_***knock knock**__* "come in" and as the four guys come in the saw a guy polishing a big shotgun and next to him a old men in a _

_chair "youre the principal of this school right?"asked Neji "yes nice to meet you and youre from the Konoha high right?" _

_Neji nod "were here to tell you that in the first day of vacations the Deimon Devil Bats will fight the konoha hight and_

_stey there for the rest of the vacations"_

_Neji explaned._

"_This is just a friendly match but if we won they are going to stay in konoha for six months and if we loose…(naruto laugh,gaara_

_and Sasuke smirks)" "as if that would happen hahaha…" __*****__**Bang* **__"shut up Dobe" said sasuke_

"_ok let me continew if we loose is the Opposite and we will stay here" Neji finished _

"_hey hey Neji will Hinata-chan will stay with us if we loose??" asked naruto_

"_I dont think so naruto" "but but pleeeeeeeease pleeeeeeeease Neji"naruto begs "ok ok I will ask Hiashi-sama if Hinata-sama_

_can come" said Neji "yay thanks" "but what do make you think that we would loose Dobe?" asked a annoyed sasuke _

"_no it was only a__ if __**we**__ loose"__ answered naruto_

"_ok so it's a deal?"asked Neji to the principal "yes but first ask to Hiruma-san he is right there" the principal pointed the man_

_that was polishing his big shutgun "kekeke I heard it and I accept" said Hiruma "ok" then Neji and Hiruma shake hands and_

_Neji go to shake hands with the principal_

"_End of flash back"_

"Because I want new slaves kekeke" said Hiruma with a devil smirk. He took his shut gun and shout "we are going to win,

so be prepared, the game starts a 1 hour so come back at time dont be late or youre going to hell understood???"

"YES!!!" they all says in uninson

**TBC**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

me: do you like it???? I hope so the next chapter will be Larger and is the game : Konoja Nin. Vs Deimon Devil Bats yay

and the question what pairing do you want please bote sorry for the grammar

moro: it will be hinahiru oviusly

shiro: no it will be hinasena

blood: bullshit it is gaahina

link: I-I l-li-ke sa-sasu- sasuhina

Tessin: It will be a hinahiru

lucario: yes Tesshin and moro is right

swift: idiots it will be a itahina

me: ok guys say good bye!! You choose the pirings YA-HA!!!


	2. hospital and bedroom

Me: ok Im back and this chapter will be larger yay!!!

Moro: ok idiot just start it!!!

Me: I dont wanna!!

Shiro: please great great blaze-sama

Me: sure shiro anything you want

Shiro: in youre face moro ha!!!

Moro: ¬¬

Me: Hiruma-chan the Disclaimer

Hiruma: mini wolf doesn't own naruto or eyeshield 21 YA-HA!!!

Me: and this story is thanx to : **IYukiKitsune-chanI **yay!!!

positions:

Quarterback: Neji

Line back: lee (oviusly)

Catch the ball: naruto

5 line: chouji,gaara,sasuke,sai,kiba

rest(sorry dont know the name) : shino,shikamaru,kankuro

YA-HA!!!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**The game Deimon Devil Bats vs Konoha nin!!!!!**

"BUTSUBZE YA-HA!!!" shout Hiruma

"YA-HA" shout the other Devi Bats

"DESTROY THE ENEMY TO COMLETE A MISSION THATS OUR NINJA WAY!!!" shout Neji

"BELEVEIT!!!" shout the others **(A/N hehe the firs thing I thought moro**: **OMG you think me**:¬¬**)**

the game starts Neji throw the ball to Naruto he catch it and pass to lee and score a toch doun and score two points more running

"Damn" said hiruma in his mind "their toughter than I though"

**With Hinata and Hanabi…**

"come on Hinata almost there" said Hanabi riding on Akamaru with Hinata "ye-yes!! We-we ar-arrived o-on t-time" Hinata said

"ha I told you you owe me mill yens!!!" said Hanabi happily "Ha-Hanabi-chan It-It was My-My idea ri-riding Akamaru!!" said Hinata

"ok ok wathever now lets go!!!!" said Hanabi pulling Hinata

**in the game**

it was break time konoha nin was winning and Deimon couldnt do anything to win "hey look every one Hinata-chan is here!!!"

shout naruto "Hinata-sama you ok??" asked a worry Neji "of-ofcourse Neji-nii-san" answered Hinata with a smile

***Beep***** **"break time is over" say the arbit (spelling?)

"go eyeshield 21!!!!" shout Hiruma, sena run so Fast that hi coulnt see he was 20 yards for thir toch don when….

Hinata was with Hanabi watching the game cuz Hinata didnt want to do the dance she was so shy..

Then Hanabi was playing with a coin and the coin fall to the feeld Hanabi rush for her coin she love is soo much but then she Didn't notice eyeshield was runnig in top Speedy touards her but Hinata did "Hanabi!!!!!" she ran to throu Hanabi back to bench

But for Hinata was too late, eyeshield at full Speed crash onto Hinata and for Hinata all went Black

"HINATA-SAMA!!!" was all she Could hear *******beep***** **the arbit time out the game "Hinata-sama!!" Neji run touards her "Hinata-nee-chan" a cring hinata went to her "OMG Hinata-chan" most of the boys went to her "hey every one I need to take Hinata-sama to the hospital be we will lose with defaul…" said Neji sadly "Its ok Neji we will go with you we need to make sure Hinata is ok" said sasuke

with that every one goes to the hospital (everyone: guys and Hanabi) "ok it is cleare that Deimon Devil Bats winn with default" the arbit says.

But before all the guys went with Hinata they shoot a killing scary glare to eyeshield 21.

**In the hospital…**

"Hinata-sama yo usure you ok???" asked a very worryed Neji "s-shure Neji-nii-san" respond Hinata with a sweet smile "ok Hinata-

sama but youre gonna say here, we need to go to a mitting of the school clubs ok I dont want you to be more hurt and if you

have problems call ok? So bye" said Neji "bye Hinata-chan" said all the guys.

**With the Devil Bats**

"Hiruma-san pleease I wont do anything you know it was an accident like with Sakuraba-san please let me say her sorry"

"shut up fucking shorty I said no and you know that if that fucking girls sister havent go for her fucking coin and her fucking

sister havent g oto save her you wouldn crash on her and win with with default we were lucky to won and we need to train more for that you understood??" Hiruma shout to sena "H-Hiruma-san and if you go with us and train wile w ego to the Hospital??" asked Monta "hm not a bad Idea hey fucking shorty and fucking monkey lets go" said Hiruma and the three soccer players g oto the hospital

**In the hospital…**

"what was her name…" sena though "um sir. Did a long raven haired girl entered today with she was like ummm…."sena traed to explain but he get cut by guide "yes Hinata Hyuuga she is in the number 306" "oh thanx sir." Monta said and the 3 guys went to the room, with out even asking in Hiruma oponed the door "hey fucking girl this shorty want to say you some thing…" Hiruma stoped when he notice that the girl was waking up (she was sleeping XD) "um so-sorry I-Imust have s-sleept o-over" said a yawning Hinata

Monta and Sena blushed. "u-um Im the manager of the Deimon Devil Bats and Im here to say insted of eyeshield 21 so-sorry" said sena nervously "o-oh a-about th-that… it-its ok it was an ac-acident an-and it-it was m-my fault to n-not ta-taking god c-care o-of my sister" said Hinata happily "an-and by th-the way youre eye-eyeshield ri-right?" Sena almost faint he look at Hiruma and as he didnt say anyhing it was an ok "how did you know??" asked a surprised Sena "ah y-you two lo-looked as a n-nice person" said Hinata simply "well you are right girly and what do you want them to do for you as apologise" saked Hiruma smirking

"n-nothing th-thanks for the bi-bisit" said Hinata "oh yes by the way where is the Hyuuga compound (sp?) where suppposed to stay there for the rest of the bacations" asked Hiruma "oh yes I forgot since Im not that bad injured I can go home now" said Hinata so happy that she didnt sutterd "yes yes gily happy for you but can you help us??" asked Hiruma "s-shure I leave th-there" answered Hinata. "thanks now lets go, the team needs to go there to" said Hiruma "j-just l-letme say it t-to the n-nurse" said Hinata

**The Hyuuga compound**

"she must come back in few minutes Hiashi-sama" said Neji to a very worried Hiashi

***Ding Dong***** **the door sound "see I told you Hiashi-sama there is Hinata with the Soccer team" said Neji proudly

"come in" Hiashi said "t-tadaima o-otou-sama" Hinata said "oh okaerinasai Hinata, oh I must be going todai there is a reunion with the Hoka-I mean the mayor Tsunade good night oh and Hinata in this paper are the rooms where the visits can stay and I alredy pick the room mates I do it just using the papers and writing their names Neji told me so good night the and the Dinner is redy bye" and with that Hiashi went to the meeting Hinata take off her big Jaket showing all her curves and her bossoms and all the guys including Hiruma was stairing at them '_what a nice body, I will have fun this night' _though Hiruma

**In the Dinner…**

The table was big it Could sir twelve persons, Hiruma was sitting next to Hinata,Hinata was in the corner anyone was next to her, next to Hiruma was Jummonji and next the other two (didnt remenber their names) infront was mamoro(geez I hate her) and next to her Monta then Sena next Kurita and then the idiot that say Ah-ha-ha(dont remember name) in the head of the table sits Neji between one oh the huh-huh-brothers and the ah-ha-ha. It was a normal dinner wntil…Hiruma put one of his hands in the legs of Hinata (she was using the uniform and lets say that it was a mini skirt and a thin top that Barkly cover her stomach) Hinata immediatly blushes and Lockheed at Hiruma but he as if nothing was happening continew to eat his food but his hands slowly went up and reach her thigh and he started to massage it at this time she was completed red but no one notice it because the were very comforetable eating their food Hiruma was smirking for her reaction and decide to go more up and reach her sensitive spot now Hinata was starting to get wet, then Hiruma put his hand inside her panties and massage the area, at next Hiruma put one finger inside of her Hinata wanted to scream but she bited her lower lip to prevent it, when Hiruma asw it he whithdraw his wet finger to prevent her from loosing control, with anyone noticing he lincked his wet finger very seductively making sure that Hinata was watch and when he finished he said "mm It taste so good that I would like more" he saide it with a smirk.

The others thinking it was about the soup said "youre right it is delicious" "It was delicious thank you" said a happy Kurita

"There isnt Dessert?" asked Hiruma "s-sory th-this ia all f-for tonight" '_anyway Im going to have my dessert' _though Hiruma

"I-Im going t-to give the a-assigned r-rooms" said Hinata "ku-kurita-kun with mamori, S-sena-kun with Monta-kun, the three b-brothers together.." "WE ARE NOT BROTHERS!!!"said the huh-huh trio "o-ok s-sorry and be-because the roome is big y-youre going to be there to" she said to the Ah-ha-ha guy "a-and for last Youichi-san alone" "ah and those are the rooms" she pointed at the rooms

"g-good night" she said to every one. "hey hime you knew that my room is next to your room? And now lets have my desser…"

***Slam* **Hinata close her door

"my my what a girl but she doesnt know that I get what I want" Hiruma smirks

now Hinata was in her pijamas and she was going straight to bed until she heard the door knoks at first she knew it was that Demon but then the though it was her cousin so she desided to open the door but when she open it they werent anybody so she closed the door and lock it so the Demon couldnt enter and when she went back to her bed there where some thing or some body it was Hiruma shirt less, Hinata blushes and turn away and when she was going to say something Hiruma hug her from behind and started to kiss her neck linking it and biting it and god knows how he do that with out leving marks , then he started to link her ears and then bite it wile one of his knees was between her legs pressing her sensitive part and moving it while one of his hands was inside of her shirt massaging one of her breasts throu her bra, and his other hand was in her mouth, one of her fingers inside her mouth being socked by her saliva and playing with her toung causing some saliva to come out of her mouth and traveling doun her neck wntil…

**TBC…**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Me: yay another chapter, want more? REVIEW!!!

And Moro stop killing youre self with that poor cheese!!!

sorry for grammar and if the chapters are too short tell me!!!


	3. broken heart and devil‘s notebook

Me: ok sorry for the grammar for now one I'll check it 2 times and please give me a chance, Im not from USA, and the story will be more clear.

Moro: ok let the story start Im boring

Shiro: where is lucario he own me mil yens!!!

Me: why?

Shiro: he eat my cookies

Me: do you eat cookies??

Shiro: of course

Me: then it wasn't lucario-chan

Shiro: then who eat my cookies?

Me: umm umm Swift!!! Swift eat youre cookies

Shiro: die Swift !!!!

Moro: it was you?

Me: don't tell Shiro

Moro: give me one

Me: fine. Hey Hiruma-chan!! The Disclaimer!!!

Hiruma: mini wolf doesn't own Naruto or Eyehield 21 YA-HA!!!

Moro: hey Shiro she eat youre cookies!!!

Me: I swear I didn't!!! It was Moro! Look he has the cookie jar!!!

Moro: fuck you kiddo

Me: yes yes whatever *evil sminks*

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Hinata-chan are you awake???" a blonde fox-boy shout

Hiruma automaticly separated from Hinata which was red as tomato and panting, Hinata lean out the window to see the fox-boy. "Hinata-chan I want to tell you something!!!" he shout again "c-comin N-naruto-kun" Hinata suttered, deep inside her heart she was still in love with him, Hiruma notice that and lets say he was very very jelous.

Hinata climb down the tree that was next to her window **(A/N: I want one… .Moro: go back to the story idiot) **"y-yes Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata shyly "w-well Hinata-chan I don't know how to tell you but.." Naruto was blushing, "about what?" now Hinata was the nervous,she thought Naruto was going to declar her, Hiruma was watching that from the window with an inexpresive face, "u-um well I-I l-love.." Naruto was going to say it, Hinata was blushing "IlovesakuraandI'mgoingtoaskherout!!!, And What should I do??" asked Naruto very Fast but Hinata understood and Hiruma from the window whith wide eyes understood too.

"N-Naruto I-I think y-you s-should t-tell her" Hinata suttered more than usual, tears falling down her cremy face, but she cover it with her bangs "thanks Hinata-chan!!!" and with that Naruto ran away, Hiruma saw all these, he was going to say something, when Hinata fall on her knees and started to cry **(A/N: Damn you Naruto!!! .Moro: ok back to the story please)** Hiruma jump down fron the window and said "hey you ok.."

But then he was cutt-off "ok? OK?! You think Im ok? The love of my life just told me that he love another girl in front of me, I though this would be the best day of my life because, I don't know, some idiot whith eyeshield crash on me leveing me some serious injuries, then I have to come back here with my hurt body to have dinner whith a soccer team, and then another idiot come to my room trying to rape me and now, as I said, the love of my life come here and told me that he like another girl, and now you come here to ask _**'you ok?'**_ well no Im not ok!!!!!! And she ran away.

Hiruma eyes widned more when he heard the supposed shy Hyuuga saing those words with out suttering, and he feelt terrible soory "Damn should I follow her?" Hiruma ask to himself "Nah, she just need time, where is my notebook when I need it? I should start investigating about the people of this town especialy that fox-kid, kukuku this will be fun" but inside him, he was worried for the Hyuuga.

**Some where at the Forest…**

Hinata was running and running without stop while crying her heart out, feeling bad for what she said _'it was my fault to bump into Sena-kun, and It was my duty to prepare the dinner in first place, and it isn't Naruto's fault to fall inlove whit another girl, and yes Hiruma was bad for doing me such a thing, but then he was just trying to comfort me and I was rude to yell to him like that, I think I should apollogise about that' _but she was cut off of her mind when she bump onto some thing or some one…

Hinata didn't put attention of what or who it was, she was crying, but she stop for a second when she felt two strong arms huging her, but then she start to crying again in his chest (lets say that she knew it was a "he" because she didn't feel any cushon in the chest XD)

"Why are you crying?" asked a masculine voise "S-Sa…" she suttered while making sure it was the right person and when she where sure of the person it was, she continew "sabaku-san…" said Hinata **(A/N: thought it was sasu-gay Oops I mean Sasuke? Well too bad!!!! xDDD) **"Hinata-chan please call me Gaara" "o-ok G-Gaara-kun" said Hinata cutely "well?" asked Gaara "wh-what?"asked Hinata "why where you crying?" Gaara asked again "o-oh about that" then Hinata explained all (just about what happened with Naruto geeze!!) "oh, don't cry about it, I mean he was just an idiot for not noticing it, but I think there are more people that care about you" _'Like me'_

_thought Gaara "come on Hina don't waste more tears on of him" said Gaara "th-thanks Gaara-kun" said Hinata and with that she fall asleep in his shoulder but before she asked "why are you here at night in the forest alone and awake?" "Insomnia" he answered simply "s-sorry and please tell Shukaku good night…" then she fall asleep…_

**Next day…**

"Hinata-chan wake up" Gaara said slowly "hm five minutes more" said Hinata sleepily "you don't have to do breakfast?"asked Gaara "shit" Hinata opened her eyes and cussed her self, "bye Gaara-kun!!" said Hinata while running to her house Gaara just waved his hand

**Hyuuga compound**

Hinata oponed the door with a tiney key she had "tadaima" she said but nobody respond she asume that they where still asleep, she entered to the kitchen and start cooking.

"Yo hime youre back" she hear a familiar voise "Y-Youichi-san g-good morning" said Hinata little surprised "call me Hiruma or I'll shoot you" he said simply "o-ok Hi-Hiruma-san" said Hinata a little sceared,"s-sorry for yelling you yesterday" she apologise "whatever" he respond "th-the breakfast is redy" said Hinata taking the food to the dining room "want me to help you?" asked Hiruma with a smirk "n-no thank you" but when Hinata go out from the kitchen she trip with her oun feet and all the plates where going to fall until…

"CATH MAX!!!" Monta catch all the plates "M-Monta-kun? s-sorry" said Hinata "don't worry it wasn't youre fault" but then she loose her balance and fall backward and crash into Hiruma "s-sorry Hiruma-san" Hinata apologise "hn whatever, you have youre legs Crooked or what?" said Hiruma coldly "Hinata-nee-chan are you ok??" Hanabi ran to help her sister "back-off you muther f*cker demon!!!" snarled Hanabi "Ha-Hanabi-chan!!! Thats rude apologise to the demo.. I mean Hiruma-san" said Hinata "but nee-chan!!!" "no buts Hanabi" repeted Hinata, now Hiruma was smirking "but nee-chan he is smirking look, look!!!" Hanabi pointed Hiruma, Hinata looked where her sister pointed but Hiruma take out his smirk before Hinata watch it "I don't see anything Hanabi-chan now stop jocking and apologise" said Hinata "fine!!! Sorry stupid demon!!" said Hanabi. (and after that the breakfast was normal exept that Hanabi was shooting killer glares at Hiruma but he was eating as nothing was happening).

**After the breakfast…**

"Hinata-sama are you going to train with us at the training grounds?" asked Neji "but Neji-nii-san they told us to not go there until the custumers are gone" answered Hinata "yes but they have practise today and you know we need to train harder for the next mission" said Neji "but sasuke-san told me about s-some kind of b-bet which the l-loser stays in the t-town of the win-winner for s-six months a-and it is t-true that I need t-to go with them?" asked Hinata asked worried "oh about that… yes it is true" said Neji ashamed.

"b-but Neji-nii-san" said Hinata "sorry Hinata-sama" Neji apologise, Sena tried to comfort Hinata "hey Hinata-chan if you don't want to come lets ask Hiruma-san if we could…" but he was cut-off "no you can't, she is going to come with us, a bet is a bet and we won the game-" but he was cut-off **(M/N **(Moro's Notes) **Moro: hey you stupid autor why in these story they cut-off so much? Me: cuz I say so!!! Moro: hn whatever) **"yes by default" said Sasuke entering to the house "Uchija you Could have knock the door" said Neji "yes, I prefer not" answered Sasuke "by the way you two are late so I came to see why" he continew.

"oh yes Hinata-sama Could you take them to the soccer field? so they Could practice for their games" asked Neji "s-sure Neji-nii-san" answerd Hinata "th-this way please" and with that Hinata show them the way.

**Training field**

"wow I didn't remember that this place was this is big" said Monta and Sena at the same time, it was where they played the soccer game, it was like a normal soccer field but much larger and was good equiped for trainings, but then the heard some one shouting "HEY LOOK GIRLS IT'S THE HYUUGA FREACK!!!"

shout a bubble gum haired girl (or whore) Hinata just ignore them "why are they bothering you Hina?" asked Sena "w-well you know sasuke-kun, the one that come today at my house, well he is like the, umm how to explain it well lets say he is the most wanted boy between the girls **(A/N sorry don't know how to write it.) **and there kind of jelous" explaind Hinata

"they are too noicy, kukuku let me handle this" (sp?) said Hiruma as he took out his 'devil's notebook' "oh no, tell that me Hiruma-san isn't going to use 'that' " said Sena "sorry friend" answered Monta "using what?" asked the innocent Hinata "just look" said Jummonji.

"kukuku hi fucking whores" said Hiruma "WHAT??" shout all the girls "kukuku just leve us and that 'Hyuuga freack' alone" said Hiruma "why we should?" asked the girls "well.. let me see" he checked his new notes and say "because you Sakura Haruno, age 16"

"how do you know that??" she asked surprised "kukuku, what does it says oh yes Sakura Haruno, age 16 before knowing the chikken butt hair she was in love with her best friend In…" he was cutt-off "ok I'll leve you and youre friends alone but please shut up" said Sakura. "fine kukuku, ok now Ino Yamanaka, age 16, just like Sakura before the Chicken butt you loved Sak.." he was cutt-off,agean. "p-please don't tell anyone!!!" shout Ino desperately "kukuku any one else want to mess with Hyuuga?" at this every one was quiet "nice Choice" and he went back with the others.

"you see Hina-chan, he knows every thing about the others but we don't know from where he gets that information" Sena explained then Hiruma started to shut bullets and Sena tacke Hinata to the ground to avoid them, but Sena finish falling on Hinata,

Sena was on top of Hinata while his head was burried on her neck "s-sorry" said Sena getting off of Hinata helping her up "n-no problem Sena-kun" said Hinata _'Sena-kun?? Why is he called Sena-kun from the start and Im Youichi-san, and then is Hiruma-san, why she doesn't call me Hiruma-kun eh?' _ then more bullets where being shooted "hurry up and go to practice!!! Fucking shoty and fucking Monkey" Hiruma yelled.

"every one Im going with the others see you later" said hinata walking behind the watchers bench where anyone couldn't see from the training field, then Hiruma making sure that nobody was watching, he approached to Hinata behind the benches and when he found her he rest his head in her shoulder, he smirked when she gasped, then he said

"hey hime, why you put on that baggy jacket again, you looked very sexy with that cheering uniform" (sp?), now Hinata was red, "have you alredy recived your first kiss? If you hadn't just tell me" said Hiruma, "and you can't scape from me" he continewed, now Hinata was nervous, but then she relaxed a bit when she smell the mint of his chewing gum, "hnnn hime-chan I didn't know you love mint" he said, then he started to kiss her neck, he turned her to be infront of her, and inches away from her mouth, she Could feel his breath and smell the fresh mint from his mouth, but he was goin whithdraw until… **(A/N: Shiro: yes yes finaly!!!! Me: damn it Shiro you ruined it. Moro: actually… Me/Shiro: oh shut up Mr. I know all!!! Blood: can we get back to the story? Me: wops sorry)**

A Black medium sized fox jumped from no where, pushing Hiruma's head and their lips joined, Hinata's lips weren't going to open so Hiruma softly bit her lower lip making her gasp and he took that chanse to slide his tounge into her mouth, expolring every corner of her, Hinata couldn't resist the mint flavor of his mouth and correspond his kiss.

In the fox's mind _'Ha!! hinata-chama recived her first kiss from… WTF!!! Who is he?? He isn't the blond fox-boy?? Oh no what I have done… well at least she get her first kiss kukuku'_

When the kiss was over Hinata was more red than a tomato. Hiruma lean to her ear and said "now you got youre first kiss but you still owe me one for helpping you from that whores, gtg bye" then he link her ear and go awy shouting one of his YA-HA's.

"kuro-chan why did you do that??" asked Hinata "well… I thouth it was the fox-boy sorry" (he can talk, a Ninja trained him after all) "its ok just help me explaining to the guys why Im late" and they ran away to the Ninja training grounds to meet the others.

**TBC…**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Me: like it?? I hope so I have sooo much inspiration but I dont think I can update every day but Ill try hard!!

Moro: Kuro is a Black fox just like Shiro they are twins and both of them are males and…

Shiro: die Moro!!!

Moro: WTF!! I told you it was her!!

Me: thats not true Shiro-chan (put chibi face)

Shiro: come on Kuro help me with Moro!!!

Moro: nooo I swear it wasnt me!! Damn you!!!

Me: wow he sweared… well anyway REVIEW!!!!

Blood: you wont stop the… WOW mill yens that they kill Moro in 30 seconds!!!

Me: mill yens that in 20!!!


	4. curry and chalenges

Me: need more reviews!! But any way I love writing so it doesnt matter, since my good friend Kira Acumichi review us!!! YA-HA!!!

Moro: I almost die…

Me: bah dont be a crying baby!!!

Swift: hn

Me: oh you idiots, Hiruma-chan the Disclaimer!!!

Hiruma: dont call me that!! And Mini wolf doesnt oun Naruto or Eyeshield 21 YA-HA!!!

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**In the Ninja training grounds…**

"h-hi every one!!" shout Hinata "hi Hinata-sama, why are you late?" asked Neji "um well Neji-nii-san I.." hinata was cutt-off "Hinata-chama and me went to the market to buy curry pouder for the dinner this night but well it was kind of closed so we went to some other stores but they didn't have" said Kuro "but we have curry pouder in home Hinata-sama" said Neji.

"well it was like.. well.. umm.. I EAT IT ALL OK!!!" shout Kuro "but the markets were open when I see" now Sasuke said "well pritty boy I think you didn't see right because of youre annoying-sluts-fangirls!!!" respond Kuro with a glare "Kuro-chan, you don't need to be that rude" said Hinata "Hinata-chama please call me kuro-kun or just Kuro cuz I don't like chan you know Im not female" respond Kuro "well kuro-chan if you don't apologize to Sasuke-kun I will call you that forever" said Hinata "ok ok geez sory Sasu-gay uoops I mean Sasuke" said Kuro and Sasuke glared at him but he ignore it.

"well Hinata" "wh-what Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata "lets go to to see if another store is open cuz today I am supposed to go to youre house to dinner" he repond simply "oh ok Sasuke-kun, but what about the training?" she asked again "its ok Hinata-sama you alredy improbe youre mobes so it will be ok if you rest this time" said Neji "thanks Neji-nii-san" she said happily "come on Kuro-ch… I mean Kuro-kun" she corrected.

**In the strrets… Kuro's pov**

"sooooo Hinata-chama how was youre first kiss" I asked with a smirk "what kiss?" asked Sasuke _'damn'_ I though "n-nothing I was asking about the movie _"youre first kiss"_ and as you know they don't allow pets hahaha" I answered nervously "but I heard they allow **Ninja** pets" said Sasuke "well no if you mess with the ouner" I answered.

"by the way where is your brother Uchija" I asked "hn" said Sasuke "hn is not a Word Sasuke, and Im sure Hinata-chama whant to know as well, right Hinata-chama?" I respond with another smirk "w-well ofcourse" she said, but before he answer, a bunch of annoying fangirls come running at full speed towards us _'damn'_ we though I can kind of reed minds kukuku (Kuro count as a shinobi),

"SAAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE-KKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the whores eh, I mean the fangirls, were running touards we, but I had an idea as always and I said "genjutsu: Darkness Shadow Wolf!!" then the place was covered with Darkness and you Could see two big red eyes glaring at the fangirls then a giant Black wolf appered and growl to the girls.

"kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" and all the girls ran away exept the Pink haired, because she was an expert in genjutsu (damn) "sorry mutt but that gejutsu isn't going to scare me, look Sasuke-kun Im soo cool!! Much better than, that" said Sakura pointing at Hinata and in a superior voice.

"hey hey you stupid piece of crap don't you dare to speak like that to Hinata-chama!!" I said in a very angry tone how dares she, "and what if I do hm? That stupid demon face idiot its not here to defend any of you two" the slut replyied "well then you Pink whore wanna fight?? What do you think you vs me or Hinata-chama or even with both of us, you can bring one of youre whores called friends!!" I challenged.

"ofcourse you Black mutt" the slut answered "b-but what I-If one of the soccer team w-watch us T-Tunade-sama will be angry.." said Hinata-chama "what sutter baby are you scared?" Sakura replyed "well I think Hinata-chan and Kuro can beat you any day at any time" said Sasuke, haha that kid is right "b-but Sasuke-kun Im much better then that thing" replyed Sakura very angry "then prove it tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning" Sasuke compete the chalenge "I'll be there!!" said Sakura in a redy tone "I'll crush you whore" I said.

And then Sakura run to her house sending a wink to Sasuke "how annoying" he said "S-Sasuke-kun why do you accept for me?" Hinata-chama asked "because I beleve in you" he said hugging her, making her blush "ok ok Uchija let go of Hinata-chama or we would finish with out food" I said verry annoyed "r-right" said Hinata-chama, Sasuke let go of her and we went to the clostest store.

"you said it was closed" Sasuke glared at me "well.. at evening!!! Now is almost.. OMG Hinata-chama hurry!!!" I said hurried, when we finished we went to pay but there was a large line to the cash register, "wait I will go to see whats happening" I said and when I reach to the front of the line I though _'OMG please tell me this is not true…'_

I saw Hiruma fighting with the cash men (sp?) he was yelling something about 'what the hell, are you telling me that there are not suggar-less gums in this fucking store!!!' or something about that now I was completely annoyed I wanted to kill that Damned demon, I run to him and **planning to **jump to his shoulder and said _"hey Hiruma-baka Hinata-chama,Uchija and I came to buy somethings but youre disturbing" _but Hinata-chama shout something about "Kuro-kun come here I will tell him!!" oh right he doen't know that I can talk hehe thanx Hinata-cama,

then I jump to her shoulder and she said "H-Hiruma-san, youre slowing down the line, what are you doing?" Hinata-chama asked "they said they don't have fuking suggar-less gums here" he respond wait WTF they do have!! I went running to the snack corner and pick one mini box whith those gums, I know because I Could't smell the sugar and for God's sake I know to read!!!

I give the box to Hinata-chama.

**Hinata's pov**

Kuro-kun give me a tini box and I ask "is this those" Hiruma-san give me a smirk and a wink, then I blushed, he took the box and paid for it, and wait us outside of the store.

When we finished we went outside to go to the Hyuuga's compound, then Hiruma-san broke the silence "why are you with us Chicken butt?" he asked and I swere that I see Kuro-kun smirking "well lets say that Hiash-sama, the father of Hinata-chan, invite me" he answered, I was going to say something, when I fell a terrible pain in my anke and fall down, I closed my eyes redy for the impact, but I didn't fell anything I assume that I was caugh by some one, I opened my eyes to meet small Black puppils I suddenly blushed redder then a tomato, Hiruma-san where just inches to my face, I wanted to faint.

Then he helped me to stand but I feel that pain again I saw Kuro-kun whatching me with 'you-ok?' eyes, he come close to me and checked my ankle then his expresión changed, he climbed to Sasuke's shoulder and whisper something, then Sasuke-kun touch it and ask "it hurts?" I din't want to worry them and tomorrow I need to fight Sakura and some one else "n-no it doesn't hurt" I said with a smile.

"you sure?" Sasuke-kun asked me "yes I am" I repond and when we were going to start walking again Hiruma-san said "youre laying" _'oh no'_ I though "n-no Im not, it doesn't hurt realy" I respond but it seems that he doesn't beleve me how can he know the difference? "then walk straight from here to youre house" said Hiruma-san "s-sure" I respond.

We where walking to my house I did my best to walk straightly (sp?) but I almost fall down when I felt the pain badly "see, youre not ok" Hiruma-san said again, "n-no, Im ok it was the fault of a stone" I said hoping he beleves me "I didn't see any stone" he asid again "neighter I" now Sasuke-kun told me "w-well but I felt it!!" I said to defense.

And we continew like that until we reach the Hyuuga compound.

**Hiruma's pov**

I knew that hime was laying by the reaction of when the Chicken butt touch her ankle, I think she hasn't recover at all from the crash with the fucking shorty, but I will investigate later, but damn if the Chicken butt wasn't there I would kiss her, and whats going on whith that fucking mutt, it is like he was telling what happened to her to that Chicken butt.

Now hime is going to Cook, damn I hate to wait, well it doesn't matter I will mess with the others kukuku how fun, lets start with the fucking shorty "hey fucking shory come here" I said "wh-what Hiruma-san?" he asked "do you know what is cerberus favorite food?" I asked **(A/N: if some one doesn't know cerberus is the name of Hiruma's dog) **"n-no, wh-what is it Hiruma-san?" the running-back respond nervously kukuku.

"Fuking shortys like you" I respond with a grim smirk "kiaaaaa" the shorty scream "kukuku" I can't help but laugh, its soo funny how he scream, "don't mess with Sena" oh, grate now the fucking manager is defending him how fun "whatever" I respond, then I see hime aproaching to Mamori and said something "Mamori-san, I think S-Sena-kun can de-defend himself".

"yes Mamori-neechan I can defend by my self" the shorty defend "u-um Monta-kun,Sena-kun can you help me with carring the plates?" asked Hinata to the midgets why she didn't ask me? Anyway I was waiting so I Could sit next to her so the Chicken butt wouldn't won me the place, I knew he wanted to sit next to her.

**Sasuke's pov**

Why she didn't ask me for help and prefere those midgets, and why Kuro was smirking when I though 'midgets'. 'in Kuro's mind _'kukuku Hiruma and the Uchija have somethig in common after all kukuku' _end of Kuro's mind'.

I swear if he was reading my mind.. "no Uchija Im not reading youre mind" Kuro whisper to me damn I hate that fox.

"Ok everyone take seat" said Hinata and she took a seat in the corner I turn to see Hiruma aproaching to the seat beside Hinata I glared at him and he notice, now he was going faster, I go faster too while we where glaring at each other **(A/N: epic part of eyeshield 21 : turu,turu tutu Sasuke VS Hiruma!!! XD) **

**Neji's pov**

I was going to take seat I saw Uchija and Hiruma running to win a seat besides Hinata-sama and I don't know why but prefere Hiruma to take a seat aside her so I give a signal to Kuro so he run and stand infront of the Uchija, that make him brake a little causing him go slower, and whith that Hiruma take the chance and sit next to Hinata-sama the Uchija glared at Kuro but he seems to ignore it, oh how I love the lealty that Kuro gives to Hinta-sama and the Hyuugas.

**Normal pov**

They all start to eat, Hinata was nervous because of what happened the last time, but nothing happened thanx to Kami "so Hinata are you reddy for tomorrow" asked Sasuke "s-sure" she respond "what is going to happen tomorrow?" asked the quarterback

"n-nothingn special, really" she said "Hi-Hinata-sama don't tell me it is a date" said Neji then, Hinata turn completely red "wh-what are you saying Neji-nii-san!!! Th-thats not true!!!" she defend, but then Sasuke decide to tease (sp?) them.

"And what if we do hm?" said Sasuke with a smirk "you are laying Uchija" said Neji "and what if I tell the tuth?" he tease them agean "S-Sasuke-kun, was talking about some training for tomorrow" said Hinata "if you wish to come youre welcome" she said with a smile "s-so good night see you tomorrow" then Hinata went to her room.

**At night**

"kiddo, hey kiddo… WAKE UP!!!" kuro shout to Hiruma making sure to not wake up the others "huh?" He said but he couldn't see anything because Kuro was Black "hey kiddo Im the Black fox, look down" kuro repeted "WTF!!! Youre a fox how can you talk" Hiruma shout "well in this World there are more things that you Could imagine, anyway you know what is a Ninja?" asked Kuro.

"well if you mean those that throw weapons?, well kind of" said Hiruma "well kiddo here there are many of them and if you want to see a battle between them wake up at 7:00 and if you don't I'll wake you, and just to have you informed I count as a Ninja but a pet or something like that" explained Kuro "yeah whatever" Hiruma respond "Hinata-chama will be there" said Kuro with a grin "make sure to wake me up" and with that Hiruma fall asleep.

**Next morning… (6:30 am)**

"Hinata-chama!! Wake up" Kuro whispered "u-um its too early" Hinata protest "if you don't wake up I will use the water dragon on you" said Kuro simply "Im awake Kuro-kun" the last time he use the water dragon she almost went to the hospital.

_Flash back_

"_Hinata-chama wake up or you will be late to the training with youre father" said Kuro "ummm he would't mind if I go a little late" said Hinata sleepily "ok Hinata-chama don't make me use the water dragon on you" Kuro advert(sp?) "Kuro-chan, don't joke" said Hinata "it wasn't a joke Hinata-sama now wake up!!" Kuro said a little desperate "hmmm" Hinata went back to her dreams "I will cout to three Hinata-chama" he said "one", no response "two.." silent "three" silent.. "SUITON: SUIRYUU" he shout._

_Then a giant water dragon appered from the window and went inside Hinata's room and flood the room, Kuro have scaped threw the other window"_

_End of flash back _

Hinata queekly enter to the badroom and take a shower wile Kuro went to Hiruma's room to wake him up.

"Hiruma wake up… Hiruma? Where are you kiddo?". Back to Hinata..

"Kuro-kun? Where are you?" She came out from the badroom and changed to her Ninja clotes, then she hear Kuro's voice from the other room. With out thinking she entered to the other room and saw Kuro "Kuro-kun what are you doing here" she asked "H-Hinata-chama don't come" said Kuro "uh wh…" but she was cut-off when a half naked Hiruma came out from the bath room.

**TBC…**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Me: oh-no my eyes hurts

Hinata: blushes

Hiruma: what? smirks at Hinata

Moro: put-on-youre-clothes

Hiruma: or what?

Me: wanna know? *evil smirk*

Hiruma: ok back off, where is my shirt

Me: review please!!!!!! (sorry for the grammar)


	5. battle and AN:sorry cuz short chap

Me: haha sorry for not updating…

Moro: idiot, think more about others..

Me: I would update sooner but I get sick sorry again..

Hiruma: well start the storry!!!!

Me: kuro-chan!!, Hiruma-chan!! You two, The Disclaimer!!

Kuro/Hiruma: DON'T CALL US THAT!! And mini wolf doesn't oun Naruto or eyeshield 21 YA-HA!!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**( PLEASE VOTE!!!!!! )**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Kuro's POV**

'uh-oh' I thought 'Hinata-chama please don't scream, please don't scream, don't scream' **'THUD!!' **'well at least she didn't scream… I mean' "Hinata-chama! You ok??? Hey why didn't you catch her demon??" "cuz my towel will fall down" he respond simply "damn.. just change I will try to wake her up" "sure" Hiruma answered.

**(6:45)..VOTE!!!...**

"wha..what happened?" "well Hinata-chama… you entered to the room and see some thing very... disturbing.." I answered "w-well lets go or we are g-going to be late.." she said "wait Hinata-chama, I invite someone" "w-who?" she asked "that will be me" the demon came out from the bathroom, chainged thanks kami "b-but kuro-kun T-Tsunade-sama said.." "don't worry Hinata-chama I asked for permision…" 'Damn.. if she find out Im death…' "so lets go we don't have all day" "j-just follow us" said Hinata-chama

**Demon's.. I mean Hiruma's POV…VOTE!!...**

I was following them to see Hime's battle but why it is so important? The fucking fox said that it was a Ninja battle maby it is important, but now that I rember the duck butt haired emo will come to and Im fucking sure that the fox didn't ask for the permision of that.. what was her name?.. it was something that sounds like a fish Tunade.. no no it was Tsunade, yeah, I think it was like that.

"were here" I heard my Hime said I look around and is was a.. forest? Why they would fight here? But I like this place.. I would enjoy this..

"hey Hiruma I need to talk with you" said the fox, we went behind a big tree "Hiruma the true is that I didn't ask permission to Tsunade-sama" he said 'haha like I thought "and Could you hide?? I will be fighting with Hinata-chama so I can't hide you but I will make you invicible with this jutsu so you can hide by youre self and Sasuke won't find you" 'so I was right.. the duck butt emo will come..'

"they will come soon so close youre eyes" I did what he said and when I open my eyes and see my hands they weren't, ok now Im a little surprised "I will tell Hinata-chama that you get back home cuz you need to train ok? Now go some where that won't hurt you when the battle start" the fox finished explaining and he went with Hinata, and at the same time the duck butt emo arrive.

"good morning Hinata-chan and Kuro" "haha how funny" replied the fox 'damn if that little emo try to do something with my Hime I will kill him' "g-good morning Sasuke-kun" "hey the sluts haven't come yet?? I didn't eat my break fast" "we are here mutt" damn that Pink slut is going to leve me deaf and who is the other whore? In my opinion that blond hair makes her look more slut **(I am not anti blonds!! And is just Hiruma's opinion!!! ...VOTE!!!…) **

"good morning sasuke-kuuuuuun" said the blonde "back off Ino pig and were here to Kick her ass for what the demon face idiot did us" the pinkie said, damn they will never leve alone my poor Hime? "ok, I will be the jude and its just 7:00 so lets start the fight, Hinata and Kuro VS Ino and Sakura!!"

**Normal POV …VOTE!!!...**

"DOTON!! EARTH WAVES" Kuro jump and hit the ground creating a strong Earthquake making the floor brake and pices of ground flying towards Sakura and Ino, Hinata jump and Kick the pices of grounds making them faster, but Sakura punch one of them and crus hit into small pieces using her abnormal power and the blonde dodge it.

"you think it would be that easy??" said Sakura, but she didn't notice Kuro using the boulders was dumping towards her "what the.." but she didn't finish her sentence because Kuro hit her with his tail "Hell yeah! take that Bitch!!!" Ino was about to Kick Kuro but Hinata punch her hard in the stomach "you bitch" Ino was going to punch her hard but Hinata was faster "Hyouton!! Haryuu Muuko!!" **(Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger..I think../VOTE!!) **

A big ice dragon came out and freeze Ino and Sakura "uum Hinata-chama I think that we won the battle but how are we going to melt the ice over the girls??" Kuro asked "leve that to me" Sasuke use his fire to melt the ice "and the winner is oviously Hinata and Kuro"

**Hiruma's POV ..VOTE!!**

'yeah my Hime won,

oxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**(VOTE)**oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

me: sorrrrrrrrrrry I promise that the next chapter will be much Langer loke 3000 words I promise

moro: we need to g oto Japan!!! No, seriusly.. and the polls will be close when we return and a 3000 words or more story!!!

Kuro: again soooooooooooory we had no more time and if we find a computer there we will continew sooory don't hate us I know!! 2 chaps of 3000 words!!!

Me: oi,oi think of me

Shiro: yooooooou?? You make them wait toooooo much and you come with this crap???

Me: ok, 2 stories of 3000 or more words but review!!! And you think this is a crap??? TTºTT (sorry for grammar I didn't have time to check)


End file.
